


Redeption

by Kittynater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynater/pseuds/Kittynater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin House was sent to the dungeons during the battle. What if a group stayed behind to fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeption

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge fic for the facebook group Confringo, and thus not like my normal type of style. The mature rating is because I'm paranoid. No sexy times in this one. In fact, there is very little romance at all. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"I would like you to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the hall." Professor McGonagall tells Filch. People clap and cheer. I look at my two friends. They and I are in Slytherin, but unlike our fellow housemates, we hate the Dark Arts. We break away from the group and approach Professor McGonagall.  
"Please, ma'am. Let us fight!" My friend Amanda pleads.  
"We want to fight for Potter." My other friend Will says. Professor McGonagall gives us her signature piercing look.  
"Not all Slytherins want to join You-Know-Who. Please, Professor. Allow us to prove ourselves." I tell her, determined. She looks at us for a few moments, then sighs.  
"Alright. But you three will stay with me." She tells us. She then speaks with Potter, who needs time. Kids start running off, ready for battle. Amanda, Will and I follow McGonagall as she gives Longbottom permission to blow up the walkway to Hagrid's hut. We are told to go with Longbottom to assist him and Finnigan. We follow them as told, and I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart.  
"What's the matter, Cunningham? Plotting our demise?" Finnigan scowls. I glare back.  
"Now is not the time for our house's rivalry. Like I said before, we want to fight. I'm just scared. We ARE going against You-Know-Who." I tell him. Finnigan scoffs, but I can tell he's scared too. He's just hiding it behind his Gryffindor bravado. There are others with us from all the houses, and I'm surprised the Weasley girl is with us. I keep my mouth shut. Will pulls me back a little to speak with me. My heart races, having had a crush on him since our third year.  
"Are you going to be ok, Sofie?" He asks. I smile and reassure him that I will be. He nods and we arrive at the bridge. Finnigan gives us instructions on how to set the magical charges I didn't realize he had with him, and we get to work. I focus on my task, just barely noticing the shield that is most likely covering the whole school. I hear yelling coming from the Forbidden Forest, and gasp in fear at the sheer number of Deatheaters running towards us! A few burn up in the shield, causing Longbottom laugh.  
"Yeah! You and who's army!?" He laughs. I roll my eyes and finish my charge, then join the others at the safe end. We all stand there, scared, counting each second as it passes. Suddenly, the shield breaks. It floats down is little golden flakes. The yelling returns, with flashes of spells illuminating the dark. Longbottom sets off the charges, and the bridge collapses, taking the Deatheaters and Longbottom with it. I yell his last name as the Weasley girl calls his first name. There's a moment of silence, then a wand is thrown up on to the floor. The Weasley girl and I step forward, my wand at the ready should it be a Deatheater. It's Longbottom! He starts pulling himself up, and I run forward to help him up.   
"That went well." He grunts as I pull him up.   
"Couldn't have done better myself." I smile at him as I get him up the rest of the way, panting from the excursion. I look at the others, and Finnigan is nodding in approval. It seems I've showed them that I and my friends truly are on their side. We return to the main part of the castle, and there is pandemonium. People are running everywhere, screaming. I look behind me to find Amanda and Will are still with me. I'm about to say something when all hell breaks loose. Deatheaters everywhere, spells are flying, and people are still running. I start firing off spell after spell, hitting my targets. If I find a student who needs help, I help them find a secret passage or a hidden door that's nearby. I can see Amanda and Will not too far off, and I cover them when I can. I stupefy a werewolf that was about to attack Amanda, when I hear Will scream for me to duck. I do so without thinking and he hits a Deatheater that was about to attack me. I shoot him a thumbs up, then fire every spell I know.   
I have no idea how much time has passed, but suddenly You-Know-Who's voice plays in everyone's heads again. He tells us that our fight is in vain, but he doesn't want to "waste" another drop of magical blood. He calls his troops back, and tells us to gather our dead. He then speaks to Potter, saying that Potter has allowed us to fight in his place, goading him. You-Know-Who threatens to kill any who hide Potter, be they adult or child. All the Deatheaters fly away in black smoke, and the hall seems very empty. My friends and I help the injured to the Great Hall, not knowing where else to go. We pass off the injured to the ones that can help them, then stand in a corner by ourselves. As more are brought in, I am saddened to learn one of the Weasley twins was lost. I look over the dead. Men, women, and children, lost before their time. My emotions overtake me, and I cry. How many of these deaths were caused by my parents? My friend's parents? All because they are afraid. Will and Amanda hug me, most likely thinking the same, but are stronger than I, and can keep their emotions in check. Madam Pomfrey calls out, asking for anyone who is good with healing spells to help her. Amanda joins her, having studied to be a Healer. I look to Will, afraid.   
"What if we lose? What do we do? I don't want to join You-Know-Who!" I cry. Will pulls me to his chest and holds me.   
"We aren't going to lose. And if we do, we die fighting. Better to die with dignity than live in shame." He says, rubbing my back. I look in his eyes, burning them to my memory should I lose him. I shudder at the thought. I have to tell him. I may not have another chance.  
"I love you." I blurt out. He looks at me in surprise. "I've loved you since our third year, when you saved me from some Gryffindors." I add. He looks at me, then grins.  
"Now you tell me, woman? When we make it out alive, I'm marrying you." He laughs. I look at him, shocked. Once the reality sinks in, I kiss him hard. I can hear Amanda yell across the hall that it's about time, making Will and I chuckle softly. Not knowing what else to do, we help move bodies and comfort those we can. The sun starts to rise, so I follow Longbottom outside, desperate for fresh air. Will and Amanda are not far behind. I look out and see that You-Know-Who, his remaining followers, and Hagrid are walking up to the school. Hagrid looks like he is carrying something, or someone. The Weasley girl asks Longbottom who Hagrid is carrying. I look closer, and realize it's Potter.  
"No... It's Potter." I say, sinking to the rubble behind me. I see a streak of red, and see that the Weasley girl tried to run for Potter, but was stopped by her father. You-Know-Who calls her a stupid little girl, then gleefully calls out that I was right, even laughing. Fear and rage course through me. We are told to step forward and claim loyalty to him. Draco's father and mother tell him to come to them. I didn't even know he was still in the castle. He walks towards his mother, and is hugged by You-Know-Who. I shiver in disgust at the mere thought of being touched by him. The Malfoys start walking away, and I don't blame them. Will and Amanda are at my side, ready to follow my lead. I hear footsteps and see Longbottom step forward. You-Know-Who pokes fun at him, making his follows laugh. My rage intensify, and I have my wand behind my back, ready to fire a killing curse at the dark wizard. Longbottom starts speaking.  
"I’d like to say something." He starts. For some odd reason, You-Know-Who allows him. Longbottom turns to us and says, "Doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone. People die everyday—friends..family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us…in here." He touches his chest, over his heart. "So is Fred, Remus, Tonks…all of them. They didn’t die in vain! But you will!" He turns You-Know-Who, who is chuckling. "Cause you’re wrong! Harry’s heart did beat for us! For all of us! It’s not over!" He reaches into the Sorting Hat and pulls out a freaking sword! Potter rolls out of Hagrid's arms, alive this whole time! I look at my friends, and Amanda laughs while Will gives me an "I told you we would win" look. Deatheaters start flying away, abandoning the Dark Lord. Spells start flying, and I give my all. I fling spells left and right, the chaos allowing me to not see the Deatheaters as old friends or acquaintances. The battle is left to Potter in the courtyard, and I stay hidden in the rubble, ready to take over if need be. Potter defeats the dark wizard, the gravity of it heavy in the air. Then the air explodes in cheering and celebration. I rush to my friends and hug them, cheering with everyone. Suddenly we are group hugged by Finnigan, Longbottom, the Weasley girl, and a bunch of others.   
"Not bad Cunningham! You should have been in Gryffindor!" Finnigan laughs. We are dragged to where everyone is, accepted as part of the group. I laugh with everyone, proud that I proved not all Slytherins are bad, and regained a little honor for my house.

**Author's Note:**

> Done, and done! I hope I stayed with the OC theme, as that was the challenge. I didn't know where to put in for the character's description, but Sofie is blonde with hazel eyes, while Will has hazel eyes, Amanda has brown eyes, and both of them have brown hair. Or you can make them look as you please. Kittynater out!


End file.
